


The heart needs to learn

by soteria



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, infidelity angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soteria/pseuds/soteria
Summary: Making the decision to stay back at central city wasn't easy. Because she has lived for the past years in search of her partner and boyfriend killer. But there's something about this man telling to rethink her life choices and pick up from where she left that is magical. Looking back now, she believes that was when it all started. The dangerous attraction.





	The heart needs to learn

The first time she heard he is married she can't say why it bothered her but it did, and she sum it to surprise cos people are supposed to be surprised about marriages right?She wasn't close to anyone at first when she joined the team but it's always been different with John. They immediately started flowing as soon as they met,it's like they have been partners for a long time she do not want to use the word friends cos to be honest she didn't see him as a friend then.

Many at times she wondered if the reason why they became veryclose was because they always end up being partners and the fact that they have both been in the force albeit he was a soldier and she was an undercover. She can never tell, because she has decided not to analyze her relationship with the married man again and just keep her distance and which was exactly what she did but she should have known the universe ain't a big fan of hers. Coming back from Lian yu changed everything, and she wonders if that was the starting point for both of them or if it has always been there. She really needs to stop analyzing and kiss the man in front of her. Something led them to this moment and she doesn't even want to think about it not when he's kissing her like this.  

 

 

Next: Dinah,am fine I just can't think about anything right now especially about what's really going on here. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for this ship seems so wrong that am even questioning my insanity. Infidelity is one of the major reasons why I couldn't swallow power but here I am, the irony. But these two chemistry can not stop tempting me. Let me know your thoughts in the Comment section


End file.
